Long live Artemis
by aprada
Summary: Artemis is now living with Wally in CA. She is the best law student at Stanford also soccer team capitan and directors assistant at big PR agency. Perfect life ? Not for her. She needs sth what she left in Gotham. Including all heroes from YJ but main is Arty:) Set after 1 season including 2. Enjoy!:) Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

My story about Artemis from YJ. Set after 1 season. Sorry about my language Im Polish! I own nothing.

Artemis sat on the couch dumbly looking at the wall. She shigned heavly. This was one of thsese moments that make her think a lot.  
She left the team with Wally to learn in Stanford and live happily ever after. But was she really happy? this was all she ever wanted ? Did she make a right decission?  
She is one of the best law students in whole university ,girls soccer team capitan and also member of Stanford council. University it girl.  
Recently she started working at White Rabbit PR&Advertisment Agency as directors assistant with large earnings. But taht wasnt enough. She felt empty. She needed something what she left in Gotham that thing was adrenaline.  
She sight again and lay down on the couch . her eyes moved to the photo of her and Wally. Love of her life ?  
They were passing all the time .when she was getting up early to run he was still sleeping whent she get back he was at university buisy making chemistry experiments .when he was back home Artemis was at work or university so Wally was going out with his nerdy friens who she turly hate.  
She fell in love with the cocky Obnoxius Speedster but for now he was gone changeing into invisible redhead chemistry genius .  
Artemis slowly get up from the couch. She lef Wally a short note:" Im off to work , be back late, dont wait up"  
She take her bag , put on lether jacket and get into her car . She parked her Mustang outside the high modern building.  
-Artemis you're finally here!- apeared girly voice in the reception.  
-Oh, hi Karsen, is that bad ?  
- Alice is frekaking out she need ur to her office ,now.  
- is this all about the new client?  
-i guess so but i dont know any deatails thats not part of my job- said Karsen smiling  
-thats why sometimes i envy u-she fixed her highponytail and take a deep breath to calm down  
- its gonna be fine Alice adores u!  
Artemis smiled at her  
- ok wish me luck! - she said heading to her boss office.  
She have to admit it .Karsen was right. Her boss Alice Richardson admire her much. Meybe becase of Artemis was smart, she learned really fast , she was stubburn and strong she never gave up on anything and her first impession was good or meybe it was just that Artemis was the daughter that Alice always wanted to have. All in all she made Artemis her right heand.  
She knocked at the door.  
-come in- short command appeear  
Artemis push the door and Enter the room.  
- Hi Alice - she said smiling  
-Artemis !-she started taking off her glasses- We have very important client and no one in the company seem to get it!  
-Who is this client?-A cut in  
-Bruce Wayne- she aswered looking at her computer  
Artemis got Lost in her thoughts , why this name saunded so familiar? But she couldnt recognize it .  
- I not asking for much- Alice continiued - just information about his company , all the gossips about him and his son ! Im not asking them about making the agreement or the deatails of partnership is it so hard to search?!-she ended wringing her heand  
- No way ! U sealing White Rabbit?  
-not exactly WR will be in the the new member of Wayne Industries Family- she said smiling  
-wow , i can't belive it and dont worry Alice i do the research.  
-no Artemis u will take all of my resposibilietes , i have to be ready to deal on monday at official companys party wich of course u will atend  
-Thank you Alice but are you sure i can handle it ?  
-Artemis u're the only one person I completly trust, and this is only for a 4 days while i will be preapering the conract oh and Brayan will be ur assistant .  
-uhm okay- she said heavily  
Bryan Roberts handsome , funny , well dressed and of course smart BUT 100% gay. At least she would have a good company.  
- so Artemis im leaving u here-she said getting up-theres a list on my desk with ur duties, Bryan will be here soon to help u. , ive got appointment with my lawyers. Feel free in my office and call me any time . Bye.  
- thanks, see you.  
Artemis was looking at her leaving.  
She have never given orders to anyone ,not even at the TEAM. She was always doing them.  
She looked at the list it was long. Except giving orders she have to organize Monday party.  
"Great" she thaught "i can forget about the training"  
When Brayan came Artemis leave Alices office to check on evry employe and give them the right order. It was bit hard for her but she did what she had to .  
Then with Bryans help, they were trying to find a right place for WR buissness party. They chose3 lounge restourants that was able to throw the party in such a short time. After that they went to see them and to speak with the menagers.  
When they get back to office Artemis was exhausted they only had time to get some coffie ,but they chose the restourant.  
At 10.30 pm she finally could go home. She was only thinking about going to bed. Tommorow she will have really buisy day. Work at the office and preapering the party and of course school.  
When she get home Wally was watching tv in the bedroom.  
Artemis lay down next to him.  
- Where have u been so long?-he asked  
-at work- she aswered shortly  
- its almost midnight  
-so what?  
- u want mi to belive it?  
She was so tired .she didint need another row.  
- Wally we have very important client now and we have to be ready with the deal till monday - she said slowly  
- k, but u have also school , soccer trainigs and me. We barely see each other- he said reproachfully  
Artemis took a deep breath. That was true but she wasnt compalining about it.  
- i know its difficould to reconcile but this is a transient.  
- thanks god we re not heroes any more- he said with banana smile.  
Artemis felt like sth broke inside her , she hateed it when he recalled THIS subject like it was not big deal some joke , life mistake or poorly paid work.  
She said nothing.  
- but hey- he continued-we can make it up now-he ended touching her hip then his heand moved to her butt.  
- not in the mood - she said dryly removing his heand  
- like always - he barked rolling on the other side of the bed.  
"Yeah like always" she thought turning off tv.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. It was 6 am and to her suprise Wally was gone.  
She took a quick shower. Brushed her hair into a bun and dressed up in black liquid leggins , black shirt and motor boots. She grabed her bag and military jacket . It was time for university .  
After her classes she had soccer training.  
At 13.30 she was ready to go for work. She ate quick lunch at "oh sushi &grill" and grabed two coffies at Starbucks one for Bryan of corse ,who was alreay at the office .  
-Hello Karsen! Is Alice at the office?-she asked a girl at the reception.  
-she was in the morning , she left you  
Ur duties for today at the desk.  
-k, thanks. Besides i love ur shirt!  
-Thank you Artemis -K said smiling - Bryan want it to borrow sometime.  
- i dont think he would fit in, speaking of him i need to find him.  
- he should be at his desk if not try to look at Piccola Italia theres lasagne week .  
-again? - She said with disgust -Ok, have go , see ya!  
-see you Mis!  
"Mis" no one caled her that expect Robin but last time he did it was 3 years ago. Sicne she moved to California the havent got any contact. True was Artemis havent got with anyone from the team. It was becouse Wally " adviced her" not to keep it. She regred it much now.  
-Artemis!- Bryans voice stopped her thaughts.  
-hey i was going to look for you.  
- i was eating lasagne at PI, did u know they have lasagne week again?- he said with excitment  
- great, but i dont like lasagne  
- what? know way ! Its awesome!  
- yes way! Ok lets leave lasagne , time for work! - she said with energy smirking at him- i got you coffie , non fat latte with sugar free vanilla syrop.  
- oh thanks, sweete, ur the best! I also got sth for you its the research about Wynes Industries- he said with a huge smile giving her the papers.  
- oh thank u Byryan i needed this ur the best to sweety!  
They entered Alices office. Artemis was looking into the reaserch. After a while her eyes winded. Now she know why she recognized their clients name. Everything was clear now. Bruce Wyne is richest buissnessman in Gotham City, he gave her scolarship to Gotham Academy wich she attended with his ward Creepy Freshman Richard Greyson and of course he's owner of Wayne Industries.  
That doesn't matter she have never met Bruce in person she never seen him in reality and she always was trying to avoid his really intelligent ward who trolled her at GA.  
Ok subject closed. Shes professional employe and Bruce Wayne is the client all personal things shes keeping for herself.  
-A are you all right? - Bryan asked  
- yeees yes im fine, i just want give it a look before i send it to Alice.  
- right, but first tell me what i have to do?  
Artemis looked at the list wich was laying on the table.  
- well u can check up the mail there should be menu from Capitol restourant, we have to choose sth and when we will be ready we have to go there to determine it with the Capitols menager. I will help u when i end with this - A ended waving a stack of papers in front of Bryans face .  
"Wayne Industries the biggest investing company ble ble with branches all of the world blah blah blah... Bruce Wayne still single ble ble his son well known playboy blah... Wait what?!" - Artemis eyes winded second time this day. She continued reading and couldnt belive it.  
Dick Grayson creepy, very intelligent,short bony guy from GA is a playboy?! "Ha thats good one"-she thaught. She glanced briefly at the rest of the research and then sended it to Alice. After that she made sure that everyone in White Rabbit had their tasks and projects done. She called Alice to ask about some deatails of her duties.  
It was 8pm when Bryan and her were ready to deal the monday party at the Capitol. When everything was agreed with the manager they decided to went for a dinner.  
It was friday and they were done with they re work for today. It was a perfect time to destress.  
They were passing restourants looking for some where were free tables. When they were checking in Essence Artemis saw red head guy really similar to Wally next to him was sitting some brunette. "Could this be Wally ?"- she thaught -"no he dont go in to places like this, never"  
She was exhausted from work and she dont even have time to look further at the couple becouse there werent any free tables . Besises Wally isint only one redhead guy in CA!  
They finally found a table at Cava.  
They were talking, laughing and eating. Artemis loved the company of Bryan. he was like a bff to her. She could tell him everything ecxept superhero life. It was hard but she wanted to forget bout it.  
When she got back home to her suprise it was empty. Wally probably was drinking in some dirty pub with his nerdy firiends. She was totally ok with that ,she needed to rest. She took hot bath. After that she pourred herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch to watch tv. Her eyes were slowly closing . She feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I still can't belive it. And its all about YJ second season. First Artemis fake died again( for the 3 rd time in the show) and for Wally is gone! I didnt except this to happen . He was always like afraid of Artemis.. and for now he's rip. But on the second heand i didnt want Artemis to retire from the team ,shes my favourite superhero. Also i really like the idea that shes blond Tigress. And i wish Nightwing finally will get off his mask and will tell Artemis his true identety!  
So yeah let see what happend next. I heard there would be three more episodes but it would be awesome if they made third season! Somone know sth about it ?  
Yeah and know my story becouse of Wallys dead im a little not sure bout my idea.  
But yeah for the end im just gonna say that i absolutley love YJ series you never know what gonna happend next so right i want more episodes!  
And now the story goes...  
I own nothing.  
xxx  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis woke up . Her back was hurting much. She slept all night on the couch.  
It was 7.30 she had soccer trainig at 10 it was about time to prepare.  
She went to the bedroom Wally was sleeping in bed.  
"Thanks for letting me sleep on the couch " - she thought looking at him rebukingly  
It was last trainig before the Sunday game.  
As a capitan Artemis gave her 100% at the training and she also needed to stress out.  
- good job girls ! - shout the coach - if you would play like that tommorow we 'll win.  
Great she had so many resposibilietes now and that game.. Tommorow would be so hard.  
After training she went straight to the White Rabbit.  
Everything was done on the Mondays party so she took care of other duties. She done untill 8.30 pm.  
"Great" she thought. " At least i get some sleep before tommorow"  
When she come back home about 40 min later it was empty not for her suprise anymore.  
She got her iPad to check the mail, when she replayed all of them she felt tired and she went to sleep.  
It was 8 am when her alarm clock wake her.  
- shit, Artemis turn it off! - Wallys annoyed voice appeard  
- k, u dont have to be so harsh  
-my head hurt me as fuck , im so hangovered  
- well not everyone have time to party!  
- oh yes Artemis u dont have time for it or to tell me that u ve got a match today!- Wally said pissed  
- you know that i have a lot of stresfull duties at my work now! I just forgot!  
- oh u also forgot im ur boyfriend !  
- its not like that Wally! ( phone ring appeard ) I ve got to take this its my boss.  
- yes u do , it seems u have closer relation with the person on the phone! - Wally shouted  
Artemis didint replayed she aswered the phone leaving the bedroom.  
Alice wanted to meet her at dinner today to show her the agreement.  
When Artemis left home she was so discracted. She was mad at Wally he didint understand her and she was frekaking out about the contrackt plus the match...  
When she got on the soccer pitch she forgot about everything she played her best. They won. All her teammates and friends went to celebrate the winnig but not Artrmis she had to go to work. At 14 she was at White Rabbit. She was working at Alices office with Bryan. At 4 pm she was ready to meet with Alice.  
They went to Frenchy restourant to grab sth to eat.  
- so much gonna change now - said Artemis looking at the agreement  
- i know right?! I still can't belive we would opend our branch in Gotham as a part of Waynes Industries.  
- yes its amazing but who will work there?  
- well for sure not me , i want to stay here in CA , i will have to transfer some of the emploees, oh not u of course unless u want to - said Alice looking straight on Artemis who drifted away.  
She started to think about her old life at Gotham. Everything was so fine school and superhero buissness. She missed using her bow. She probably dont have that good aim anymore.  
-Artemis u allright?  
- yes , yes im fine . I want to stay in CA  
- great , so everything is prepared for tommorows party ?  
- yes we made reservation for VIP room at 7pm  
-perfect  
After her meeting with Alice she get back to work only to make a schedule with Bryan for tommorow.  
She needed to be on university in the mornining so after that she would go straight to the hairdresser to get her hair done for the party then she will go to the WR from where they would hit the party.  
She was back home at 7.30 pm. It was empty again. And again she was okay with it.


End file.
